Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 019
"Quiz Quagmire: Part 1", known as "The Universe of Knowledge!! Eita Kyuando" in the Japanese version, is the nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 17, 2014 and in Australia on November 14, 2015. Nicktoons aired on October 16, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary Yuya and Nico Smiley are on a tram heading towards their destination. Nico notices that Yuya has been daydreaming for a while. Yuya recalls to himself the mysterious person that he encountered, who Xyz Summoned. Yuya is interrupted when Nico asks how good he is at quizzes. Yuya is intrigued, having remembered watching a quiz show with Allie, Frederick and Tate the night before. The 11th quiz question was "Which musical instrument was Sherlock Holmes an expert at?", to which Yuya answered wrongly before a panellist on the show gave his answer. Tate had to remind Yuya that he forgot about the "musical instrument" part of the question. On the 12th question, the same panellist, who had an 11-0 lead at that point, gave the correct answer before the full question was even read out, and thus won the show. Frederick was impressed that the winner, announced by the show as Pierre L'Supérieure, was able to answer the question before it was even heard in full, to which Tate agrees; he states that Pierre is known as "The Universe of Knowledge". On the show, Pierre was offered a victory speech by the presenter, and Pierre explained that trivia is his life, to which Allie, Frederick and Tate looked on with amazement. Pierre believed that knowledge of trivial matters helped him learn what is right and wrong in life. Allie, Frederick and Tate then looked pitifully at the flustered Yuya, who angrily dismissed any interest he had in quiz shows, but despite that, kept on watching them until the morning, getting most of the answers wrong. Yuya shrugs off the embarrassment and tells Nico that his lack of general knowledge shouldn't affect how he duels. The tram suddenly stops, and Nico falls to the floor, having ignored the sign telling him not to put his feet on the seats. Nico and Yuya arrive at their destination, the Clarity Prep School. Nico explains that the school's alumni graduate into various high-profile careers like politicians and researchers, without forgetting to mention that it also teaches duelling. Nico leads Yuya inside, where they are greeted by an MC. With the students acting as an audience, Pierre is introduced, landing in front of Yuya on a prop suspended by cables. The MC declares Pierre as the school's top student. Pierre states that Yuya seems to know who he is, and he claims likewise about Yuya, having seen Pendulum Summon for himself on video. Yuya returns Pierre's kind greeting, knowing him from the quiz show yesterday. Just as they're about to shake hands, Pierre turns away and asks Yuya a question. He knows Yuya was going to "thank him in advance", and asks him to say it in French. Pierre gives ten seconds for Yuya to answer, and in return Yuya makes up an answer. Saying "merci d'avance", Pierre tells Yuya that he got the answer wrong, and then laughs at Yuya for daring to say "Thank you in advance" without knowing how to say it in his language. The audience do the same, laughing and pointing at Yuya in an attempt to embarrass him. Just as Yuya is about to respond, Pierre collects himself, knowing that nobody can be good at everything. Pierre wonders what else Yuya doesn't know other than French. Yuya wonders why he has to divulge this information, and Pierre offers an information exchange. Yuya claims he's not good at science and math. Pierre smirks and goes contrary to his previous claim, by saying he's bad at nothing. Yuya challenges this, claiming that Pierre is lying, but the MC supports Pierre, claiming that his knowledge shows no weaknesses. Meanwhile, Sora has just won another Action Duel. Zuzu is impressed at the quick finish, which Sora claims was boring, and she thinks to herself that she must improve, knowing that Yuya is also doing the same, and encourages him not to give up. Soon, at a Clarity Prep School duel court, Nico Smiley welcomes spectators to the duel between Yuya and Pierre. Allie, Frederick and Tate have come to support Yuya, and are the only ones clapping when Yuya's name is announced. The MC puts on the Action Field Spell "Quiz Quest", which Yuya is bewildered by. Pierre claims that the field gives him the best chance of success because it requires knowledge. Nico wonders how Yuya's "dueltainer" skills will stand up to a quiz field. With that, the MC and Nico perform the Action Duel chant, and the duel gets underway. Pierre is on a block a few feet above the ground, and asks rhetorically, "who will go first?" The audience shouts his name, and Pierre says they are correct. Thus, Pierre makes his move. Frederick notes with surprise that Pierre summoned a zero-ATK monster in Attack Position. Pierre claims that everything begins and ends with zero, thus zero is the number with infinite possibilities. After Pierre sets a card and ends his turn, Allie hopes that Yuya can see through Pierre's lies. Before Yuya's turn starts, Pierre taunts Yuya to show off his Pendulum Summon, if he even can. Yuya draws, and plays the card he just drew: "Performapal Bowhopper". Tate knows that it has 1500 ATK. Just as "Performapal Bowhopper" is ordered to attack the 0 ATK "Quiz Monkey", Pierre triggers the defending monster's effect, forcing Yuya to declare a number that corresponds to how many "Quiz" monsters Pierre will control at the end of the battle. Yuya hesitates, having not listened to the effect properly, so Pierre repeats himself. Yuya confidently states that Pierre will have no "Quiz" monsters left at the end of the battle. Thus, Pierre responds with his Set Continuous Trap, "Not So Fast!", which spares "Quiz Monkey" from being destroyed and also spares Pierre from Battle Damage. Yuya and his supporters gasp, because it means Yuya answered "Quiz Monkey's" question wrong; thus, "Quiz Monkey's" other effect activates, destroying "Performapal Bowhopper" and absorbing its ATK and DEF. Frederick wonders why Yuya didn't declare "one", and Tate says that Pierre would just choose not to activate "Not So Fast!" in that case, allowing Pierre to revive "Quiz Monkey". Yuya notes how he could be cornered by every move he makes, and Pierre states for once that Yuya is correct, without forgetting to taunt him. After being allowed to start his turn, Pierre asks Yuya another question: "Who is the pathetic duelist that will succumb to a direct attack this turn?" Yuya hesitates, so Pierre gives the answer. Yuya responds by running off and climbing the floating steps of "Quiz Quest". As Pierre draws, he notes that Yuya has been forced to seek Action Cards, so goes straight into battle, ordering a direct attack from "Quiz Monkey". Yuya finds an Action Card just in time, but it's revealed to be a trap. The block-faced "Quiz Action" card tells Yuya that he can avoid taking damage, but only if he answers a question correctly. Yuya and his supporters are bewildered again. Pierre states that every Action Card in "Quiz Quest" involves answering a question, and arrogantly proclaims his brilliance. A science question is then relayed to Yuya, which he answers wrongly, thus, he takes 100 damage on top of the direct attack coming his way. Yuya lands on a block further down as his Life Points fall to 2400. Because a "Quiz" monster inflicted damage on Yuya, Pierre enables the Special Summon of "Quiz Sphinx" from his hand, then has it attack Yuya. Yuya is thrown against a wall as his Life Points now read 1400. Pierre's turn ends. Yuya gets up and decides to trawl for another Action Card. Knowing this, Pierre gets on the move as well, and reaches an Action Card before Yuya does. Pierre answers correctly and gains 300 Life Points from this card. Before Yuya can do anything, Pierre reaches for another Action Card, answering correctly and gaining 500 Life Points from it. At this point, Yuya is stuck on a midair pole, so Pierre runs towards another Action Card, answering correctly and gaining 1000 Life Points from it. Tate notes how high Pierre's Life Points are reaching, and thus Yuya is forced to act quickly, jumping across the pole tops to reach for an Action Card on a 100 block. To his shock, the Action Card asks him a math question, which he gets wrong, and thus loses another 100 Life Points. Pierre and the audience laugh, while Tate knows that Yuya would have reached the right answer if given enough time to think. Yuya swings towards a 200 block and picks up an Action Card, which is another math question. Yuya gets the answer wrong so his Life Points fall to 1100; Nico notices that Yuya didn't even understand the question. Yuya then gets to a 300 block and picks up an Action Card which leads to a science question. He gets this one wrong and falls to a perilous 800 Life Points. Yuya's supporters realise that he isn't giving himself enough time to answer questions. Yuya notices that Pierre got to every "trivia" Action Card before him, ensuring that he got the "bad" Action Cards. After another taunt, Pierre reaches an Action Card on a ? block, and declares that the stupid will go to hell. The card activated is "Quiz Quest - Extra Stage", which eliminates the point blocks from the Action Field and makes the floor glow. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Pierre L'Supérieure vs. Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quiz Quest" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Pierre Pierre Normal Summons "Quiz Monkey" (0/0) and Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Bowhopper" (1500/1000). "Bowhopper" attacks "Quiz Monkey", but Eita activates the effect of "Quiz Monkey" as it is battling. Yuya must guess how many "Quiz" monsters Pierre will control at the end of his Battle Phase. If he answers correctly, he will gain 1000 LP. If he answers incorrectly, "Quiz Monkey" will be Special Summoned from Pierre's Graveyard and Pierre may destroy a monster Yuya controls, with "Quiz Monkey" then having its ATK and DEF change to that monster's. Yuya guesses 0 and the attack continues, but Pierre activates his face-down "Not So Fast!" as a "Quiz" monster is battling. Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle and neither player will take battle damage. Therefore, "Quiz Monkey" is not destroyed and Yuya has thus answered the question incorrectly and "Bowhopper" is destroyed ("Quiz Monkey": 0 → 1500/0 → 1000). Turn 3: Pierre "Quiz Monkey" attacks directly, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz Action - Science for 100". If he answers the question correctly, he will gain 100 LP and take no battle damage; if he answers incorrectly, he will take 100 damage. The question is: "There is an ice cube in a cup full of water. When the ice cube melts, will the water overflow the cup?". Yuya answers Yes, which is incorrect (Yuya: 4000 → 3900 LP) and the attack continues (Yuya: 3900 → 2400 LP). As a "Quiz" monster inflicted battle damage, Pierre Special Summons "Quiz Sphinx" in Attack Position via its own effect (1000/2000). "Quiz Sphinx" attacks directly (Yuya: 2400 → 1400 LP). Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Recasting". Pierre finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz Action - Trivia for 300". Pierre answers the question correctly and gains 300 LP (Pierre: 4000 → 4300 LP). Yuya's hand contains "Performapal Recasting", "Performapal Stamp Turtle", "Performapal Spikeagle", "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer", "Performapal Sword Fish" and "Performapal Hip Hippo". Pierre finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz Action - Trivia for 500". Pierre answers the question correctly and gains 500 LP (Pierre: 4300 → 4800 LP). Eita finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz Action - Trivia for 1000". Pierre answers the question correctly and gains 1000 LP (Pierre: 4800 → 5800 LP). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz Action - Math for 100". Yuya answers the question incorrectly and loses 100 LP (Yuya: 1400 → 1300 LP). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz Action - Math for 200". Yuya answers the question incorrectly and loses 200 LP (Yuya: 1300 → 1100 LP). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz Action - Science for 300". Yuya answers the question incorrectly and loses 300 LP (Yuya: 1100 → 800 LP). Pierre finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz Quest - Extra Stage" Sora Perse vs. Unknown Duelist Duel already in progress. Opponent's LP are damaged through unknown means (Opponent: ? → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Cast